Captain N: Revisited
by AmayaIchihara
Summary: Adriane is a shy yet daring human girl. When a dimensional tear occurs in her world, and one she never knew existed, she and 3 unlikely game heros are forced to journey through a chaos-stricken Nintenia, put every hero and villian back into their rightful realm, and regain balence in the video game world. My take on a new, updated and accurate version of the Captian N cartoon
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thanks for taking a look at my story : 3 **

**If you wanna see Adriane, check out my deviantart! ichiharaamaya. Deviantart gallery/ 38656339**

Adriane Natsumi Sakurai. Yep. That my name. Quite a mouthful, isn't it?~. I'm a 21 year old half American, half Japanese lady~ Standing at a tiny five feet and two inches, I'm_ preety_ small for my age. I got stubbornly wavy blonde hair that flows down to hover slightly above my petite little shoulders. Each individual end curving up in a cute way~ I never really liked my hair in my teens though... Bullying does that though~

Anyways, I got electric blue eyes. Everyone always compliments me on them, but I don't see whats so special about them... and yeahh... I most certainly do not resemble a girl of Japanese decent, but that's just because I take after her mother Vivianna. Trust me; I feel more Japanese than American. Its kinda hard to explain~

I live in Mission Viejo, California with my parents... but they're _rarely _home. That doesn't bother me though. Despite what people think, I'm quite the introvert. As a matter of fact, many are left surprised once Im willing to trust someone enough to reveal my bright and energetic personality.

But yeah. That's pretty rare.

But, what seems to be even more surprising to people is that all my wonderful energy goes toward video games. That's right; im a huge nerd. Seriously. There is not one game that I do not know. For some reason, his usually surprises the unsuspecting souls who judge me by my extremely preppy appearance. Preppy. That's one word I really hate...

By now, it should not any surprise that people often misunderstand me. Because of this, I was left alone most of my life. It's not a problem though; I never minded. It sounds pretty odd, but I never feel alone when secluded in her dark room in front of the enchanting glow of a game. Oh Ra I love that feeling. Did I just say Ra? I did didn't I? Yeah, I did. Ok then.

Anyways, I really mean it when I say I've played everything. Seriously, you name it. I may have played an insane amount of games, but out of all the games that this girl has played, the ones closest to my heart have always been Nintendo. I still remember opening the box of my absolutely stunning SNES on my third bitrthday. That started my love affair~

When I'm not playing games, I'm usually busy reading a comic book or a manga. My favorites? Definitely Iron Man, Sailor Moon, and Akira. With all this keeping my little head busy, I've honestly never felt alone. Soo, as far as my home life, I was brought up in a wealthy neighborhood in Mission Viejo, California. My father is a very powerful director of a very powerful company by the name of Satoshi Sakurai. My mother, who is in charge of an airline, is named Vivianna Sakurai. I grew up seeing them once a month at the most. Dont get me wrong though; I know theyre both very powerful people and I understand.

I do have three half siblings on her fathers side. Older twin sisters Ayumi and Nori, and a very slighty older brother named Akio. My sisters are 26, 5 years older than me. My brother Akio is actually only 4 months older than me. You see, my mother became pregnant with me when Akio's mother was 4 months pregnant with him... yeah... Needless to say, my father's previous marriage diddn't last very long after that. After father divorced Akio's and the twin's mother, Akira, he married my mother three months later... I met Akira a handful of times. She seemed very nice and didn't hold any grudges. But, yeah all my lovely siblings are children from my father's previous marriage and live in Kyoto, Japan. Luckys...

Despite all this, I am very close to my brother and sisters~ Seriously, they're great! They visit me every summer for a month and I go visit them in Kyoto for a month during Christmas~ We've never missed a trip~ While they did not understand my obsessions, they still love me just the same~

At 21, I'm currently a college student studying video game design. Soo our little story begins with my current move to my very first apartment~ I feel it's time for me to make a real impact on this world. Being the introvert I am, I gotta be honest and say this is hard for me to do. But, look out world! Under this shy girl is a fiery passion ready to ignite! But first, give me a little time to with my 3ds~ I need to get my Salemence to level 100!~

Little does Adriane know that her first night alone will be much more than she ever expected... She will embark a journey beyond her wildest dreams.

This is where her journey begins.

**So here's the first chappy! The main purpose of this first chapter was to introduce the readers to the main character and my new Captian N~ Next chapter, I'll really get the ball rolling with the story, and the Nintendo characters will start to make their debuts! Any constructive criticisim and thoughts of what you guys wanna see are welcomed! But no flames! I got some sweet connections with Natsu Dragneel, and he'll eat any flames that come near my story~ Ok, that was a reallly dumb joke ^ ^; But seriously, no flames. **

**Also, expect this to be one to be a very long story! Were talking 50+ chappys, and multiple story arcs. I may put each individual arc as a different story, but I'm not sure yet :p **

**Also, I create art for all my characters and if you wanna see Adriane, check out this link: ichiharaamaya. Deviantart gallery/ 38656339 **

**Make sure you take out the spaces! Its my DeviantArt :3 The other original characters like Amaya and Hikari will have stories of their own soon~ **

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading! I'll have chppy 2 up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter two! I'd like to the readers who favorited and commented : 3 I promise I'll make this story and accurate and epic as I can! I've had this idea for a while, and I feel the whole idea of Captian N has a lot of potential~ The characters in the show will make their appearances soon, but I also wanna put in some popular characters today, and give them important roles. :p As far as villans I'm not sure if I'll make Mother Brain a big villain role, but we'll see. But expect every character to be portrayed properly! ^^; **

**Also, I wanna let you guys know that I will NEVER abandon this story! I know how it feels to really like and get into a story and then you realize the author has not updated it in months... or years... O _ o**

**Oh and I don't own Nintendo~ I do own Adriane though~**

**So anyways, enjoy chapter 2!~**

The light tickled the walls of my soon former bedroom as the morning came to greet my grogy form. The glow both welcoming to the new day and threatening to my precious sleep. Why did I spend all night playing Pokemon? Oh yeah, something about getting a Salemence to level 100. It'll definitely come in handy with my wifi battles~

Today was a very special day. Today was finally the day that I would be stepping out of my parent's dull and empty house, I mean mansion, and starting a life on my own! Yay me~ With college doing good, and an epic job at The Cheesecake Factory, I felt like the world was at my fingertips. I mean, this was a big deal for me! I've never been one to stand out... Ohh, not at all... But this could be my big chance to show the world what Adriane Sakurai is all about!

I lazily sat up and ran my hands under my pillow in search of my obnoxiously huge Android phone. The damn things huge! How could I misplace it? As I finally found the beast, I raised it to my face so I could check the time and date and all that junk... Text messages? Ha, I rarely got those. I was kind of, how do I put this? A huge antisocial nerd. Yeah, that sounds about right. Did I say that already? Yeah I did. I wasn't the usual young person of today. Especially for a "Cali girl". Nope, not at all. You know the type. The ones who post pictures of themselves on Facebook standing before a bathroom mirror with the stupid, and completely unrelated, cheesy quotes added. Ooh, or the kind who post pictures with friends and press their faces together on the beach. Yeahh... That's not me. Hell, I've never even had a boyfriend (not that one is first priority~).Yeah, I've had crushes, but so far nobody has really looked beyond superficial desires.  
But I must say, it took some preeety brutal heartbreak for me to realize that.

Haa~ Adolescence is something I never wanna revisit~

So, yeah, back to my phone. I continued to stare at the obnoxious brick until my eyes focused to the bright screen held to my face. After a couple blinks I laughed a little to myself as I looked at my Loki background. You know? Loki? Thor's brother? From The Avengers? I love superheroes~ More specifically, I love Marvel superheroes. I could go on about why I love Marvel in opposition to DC, but I think I'm distracted enough right now.~ Oh wait, and I know Lokis a villain and not a superhero. But you know what? He's just misunderstood! Ok, Ill stop~

_So, yeah, I looked at my calendar and began to organize the days events in my little blonde head. Soo, I better finish packing until about 3... All I got left are my portable consoles, SNES games, my Commodore 64, and my beautiful action figures~ then I gotta get ready for work and head to the new apartment... Am I missing something?_

Just then, my door swung open and a wavy haired Japanese man leaped through my doorway. But don't worry! This was a common occurrence...

The man in my room was my half-brother Akio. Him, Ayumi, and Nori just flew in from Japan yesterday to help me move... Akio didn't really look like me at all save for our big eyes, height, and wavy hair we got from father... Okay, so maybe he looked a lot like me~ My sisters looked a bit like me too, but I'm the only one with blonde hair and blues eyes. Were a very short family, my brother is tallest at 5' 4" and me and the twins are the same height at 5' 3".

I looked up at him with a half-lidded, unamused face. _Hmmm, maybe he can help me pack?_

"Hey Natsumi!~ Having a good morning?~" People close to me adress me by my middle name. It's something I requested as a child to fit in with them. In all honesty, I prefer Natsumi anyways~

"I did until you barged in my room without warning nii-san~"

"Aww don't be mean! I was gonna take you to breakfast!~"

I glared at him for a good ten seconds, before thinking over the tempting offer. I do love food~

"Hmmm, I guess I'll bear your company if it means food~ but remember I gotta pack before work..."

"Oh yeah! Aww, little Natsumi is growing up!~"

Despite the way we speak to each other, me and Akio are very close. Being pretty much the same age, it's easy to relate to him. I remember bearing the terrors of high school, then getting the opportunity to escape and spend a whole moth away from it all with people who I felt truly comfortable with. I've always been the baby of the family. Each trip being an opportunity to be perfected by my doting siblings~ Growing up, Akio taught me the best fighting skills, and a little later on, how to ride his motorbike. In addition to this, my sisters took it upon themselves to teach me proper table manners and class. Akio, along with my sisters, have helped me to grow into a very strong and balanced adult. Despite this, I'm still often seen as a child... I couldn't blame them though; I looked very young for my age.

"Yeahhh... Anyways, could you help me pack after breakfast?"

"Awww, do I have to?" For a guy, Akio sure loved to whine...

"Yes, because I'm your favorite sister~" I said in the cutest voice possible and winked.

"Haha, well you _are _my only sister who plays Mario Kart with me..." He made a face to mock thinking seriously.

"Exactly~"

"Okay, deal"

X

"So Natsu~ where's this appartment?~"

I looked up from my waffle to face my sister Nori. She had straight, dark chestnut hair that reached down to her shoulders and curved up slightly at the ends, and bangs that neatly lied across her forehead that covered her eyebrows ever so slightly. Her hair is a nice contrast to her pale skin. Her brown eyes matching her hair perfectly. Her twin, Ayumi, looked exactly the same yet very different at the same time. While Nori wore very light makeup, Ayumi enjoys using every product to look as glamorous as possible. If there was anyone who mastered the art of makeup, it was Ayumi. Her hair is much longer than her twin and flowed down all the way to her waist. Her hair completely straight until it curled perfectly at the ends.

"Oh, its over by the lake kinda~ I wanted a place by the Spectrum, but ohh well I'm closer to work this way~"

The Lake being the one in Mission Viejo and the Spectrum being a really awesome shopping mall~

Nori smiled a sweet smile and tilted her head to the side "that's so great! I'm so proud of you, Natsu!"

Akio smiled a big smile and joined in "yeah! It seems like yesterday we were all watching Pokemon because you would drag us out of bed every Saturday morning!"

"Oh my, that takes me back!" Nori giggled "I actually saw a commercial for the anime the other day... Is the boy still ten?"

"Yeah" I sighed. "But Toonami grew up with me when Ash Ketchum failed!~" My eyes sparkled a little too brightly as my siblings looked on with confused expressions.

My little outbursts where common for them, but they where raised in Japan so some things didn't translate sometimes...

"I mean, Satoshi~ and Toonami is an Anime block on TV~" I corrected.

The group smiled in understanding, and nodded. Ayumi then decided to speak up for the first time this meal.

"Oh, Adriane, I just remembered I brought you a housewarming gift from Japan" she then pulled a wrapped medium sized box onto the table from beside her on the booth seat.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance to the mentioning of my first name, but I blew it off when I saw the brightly wrapped gift being handed to me. I wouldn't open it until later tonight though; its not polite to open a gift right away in Japanese customs.

"Really? That's not like you Ayu! What's the occasion?" I called her Ayu in an attempt to annoy her. She wasn't fond of nicknames~

"Don't call me Ayu!" She took a moment to calm her herself "and no occasion... I'm just proud of you."

Now this really was unusual; Ayumi was not one to get sentimental or say anything she would condemn as "cheesy" .

"Wow Ayumi, Thanks so much!" I smiled with a bright genuine smile. I was really happy I was making everyone proud.

We finished the rest of our breakfast in silence. As we made our way out of the restaurant, I said goodbye to my siblings and prepared to drive to work. I couldn't help but notice the warm and inviting weather today. It was a perfect day to relax. I sighed as I thought about all of today's tasks. _It's gonna be a loong day..._

X

I sighed as I drug my tired feel through the entryway of my apartment. In my arms was a box of essentials and the gift from Ayumi. _I'll just pick up the other boxes tomorrow... _I yawned as I dropped the boxes carefully on the couch and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. I returned to my front room with a sandwich hanging from my mouth and the same tired expression.

As I turned on the TV and took the seat next to my boxes, I turned to face the present with a smile. I took a few bites from my sandwich and set it down to unwrap the enticing box before me. I ripped the wrapping open with excitement to see what was under it. When the identity of the box finally came to view I could not believe what was before my eyes.

Sitting upon my lap was a brand new an UNBOXED Nintendo 64 DD! _Holy crap! How did she get a hold of this? _Any Nintendo fan knows how rare this add on is! It was only released in Japan, but not a problem! I speak Japanese after all~ Out of all the items in my Video Game collection, this was the one thing I was missing... well... this and the gold world championship NES cartridge... but omigosh I'm SO happy right now! _Thank you so much Ayu!_

I wasted no time in rushing to my room and digging through my boxes for my old 64. Once I found it, I rushed back to my front room to my beautiful new addition to my collection. I looked down at it and paused. I knew the value of keeping it in the box, but I couldn't bear a life without playing it! I opened the box with the utmost care and then went straight to hooking it up to my TV. After all the cords where properly connected and hooked up, it dawned on me that I had forgot the controller in the other room. I rushed up to retrieve the clear purple device when. I heard a loud explosion behind me.

I turned around to see a gash in my large television. It almost looked like... someone sliced into it. There was a blindingly bright light emitting from it. Upon further inspection, I noticed this hole had a bit of dept; more than that of my TV. _What the hell is going on? _

I hesitantly crept towards the light when I heard a voice. I voice that would haunt me for years to come...

"I wouldn't touch that little girl"

My head spun towards the voice as fast as my body would allow. Before me was a man. A very intimidating and angry looking man. He had had hair that was an odd shade of tan and the creepiest completely black eyes. They almost resembled an old shut off glass computer screen, and I could see my reflection perfectly in them. Upon instinct I grabbed the closest thing to me on the floor, which happened to be a super scope, and held it in self deference. Believe it or not, this is not the first time I have fought someone... we'll get into that some other time...

I continued to eye the unusual intruder; cautious of his every movement. I was about to leap towards him when the man disappeared before my eyes. Out of pure shock, I froze. That was when I felt a blow to my head. Yeah... I passed out._ Damn it_.

X

I opened my eyes with an intense pain in my head. That's when last night's came back to me. I jumped up and looked around in panic; eying every detail of my surroundings. I felt something wrapped around my leg and looked down. I sighed in relief when I had noticed it was just the cord to my Super Scope with the device still attached. I looked back up and realized I was in a cell. I could definitely tell that. But the whole area seemed more... advanced. The whole room was a glossy white. There was a clear sheet of glass separating me from the other half of the room which had the door out of here. I sighed a shaky sigh as I pushed my mind to its limits in thinking of a way out.

"Piikaa!"

I turned around with wide eyes as I heard the high pitched squeal. Behind me, laying on the ground, was a Pikachu. How did I miss that? Howw?

A _Pikachu. _

What the hell was going on? Did that blow to the head screw up my brain? As much as I told myself I was hallucinating, my mind registered the whole scenario as real. I hesitantly crouched down, Super Scope still tangled around my shaking leg, and crawled to the tiny yellow form. It was laying in a ball and appeared to be sleeping. With my equally shaking arm, I reached out and lightly touched the tiny creature. It felt ...soft. _Very _soft. I had always imagined Pikachus would feel rather staticky?

It was then that the tiny creature's eyes fluttered open and stared and me. We stayed the for a moment eying each other. Neither one of us making any attempt to move. The poor thing looked as confused as I did. I decided I would say something first.

"...Hi?"

With that one simple word, the tiny electric mouse directly towards my face. At first, I thought it was attacking me, but instead it was... hugging me?

"Pikaa! Pikaa! PIIKAA!~"

I had never seen a Pikachu happier in my life. Well actually, I've never seen a Pikachu at all before... The little creature continued to cheer and latch onto my face when the door opened.

"Enough of that horrendous noise!"

I carefully detached the Pikachu from my face to look towards the door and ready myself for a fight, but I had never seen someone so villainous in my life...

**Chapter 2 complete! Who is this mysterious villain? You'll see in chappy 3! **

**I'd like to thank every reader for their support! It really means a lot! **

**Also, if you have any thoughts, I'd love to hear! I'll have the next chapter up within one week! That's my promise to you! ; D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again~ Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

This man before me looked angry. _Very angry. _He stalked into the room with a angry annoyance, but once he looked at me, his eyes burned with a disturbingly livid flame.

You know how you can tell a persons nature by their eyes sometimes? Like 登h, that girl has kind eyes! My sister Nori was a frequent user of this belief.

This man was a great role model for judging character in that way.

He appeared to be in his mid thirties, but I couldn稚 really tell. A broad and defined jawline dusted with pure white stubble framed sharp calculating lime green eyes. His hair, the same piercing white, was casually jelled back with a few of his medium strands hanging rebelliously loose.

He was a sturdy looking man. The kind you wouldn't go picking a fight with. He wore a steel gray dress shirt and black slacked. He looked pretty important.

And, I gotta admit, that scared me.

Moments after this intimidating male entered the simplistic room, my creepy tan-haired kidnapper came rushing in after him. Behaving just like a frightened dog cowering to it's master.

Yeah, this guy was pretty important.

As he scowled at me, I carefully tucked the little Pikachu behind me to protect it. I kinda took the hint that he was _not _exactly fond of the poor little Pokemon. My main priority was to get out of this place, with the Pikcahu. Excuse my language, but Natsumi Sakurai takes shit from _nobody. _It killed me to be a prisoner. I am _no _damsel in distress!

"Trey! I can explain!The tan-haired fellow began to plead to the other man.

"Silence you fool! I could tolerate the rodent seeing us, but a _human_!? A creator? This could ruin us!"

"B-but, s-sir, I had calculated this location to be a perfect place to break through...

"Perfect? PERFECT? Nothing has been perfect about this! I had planned the most brilliant scheme possible! For years I calculated every detail... It's you and the other fools that left tears in every realm among this world... my world... and _ now _you got a creator, one of the creatures who weaved our world together, into our world! This could destroy us!

I'm s-so sorry sir! Forgive me!The scared little doggy then began to bow at this... Trey's feet.

"Enough! You are never to touch the blade again! That metal took years to develop Commadore! _Years! _Can't you at least _try _comprehend the fact that-"

As the obvious leader of this... whatever this is... continued to go on about the 努alls of the realmsand how they where apparently 鍍orn apartand some stuff about a 砥ncontrollable blade I tried my best to not try and understand and begin the process of my escape. I realized my best bet would first be getting someone to take down this shield somehow... I looked down at the Pikachu. The little yellow creature was staring at the men with a distressed and understanding face. It seemed to understand what they where shouting about. I bent down and patted the little mouse's head as I lead in toward it's ear.

"Stay close to meI whispered.

The Pokemon nodded and gave me a trusting gaze. It was time for me to take action. _Well, here goes nothing... _

"Excuse me? Do either of you barbarians have any class? Shouting in from of a lady! How repulsive!I shouted in my most obnoxious voice possible. My goal was to piss them off an get them to open the barrier. So far it seemed to be working since they heard me. I moved a little towards the Pikachu in preparation.

While 鼎ommadoreseemed rather frightened and flinched at my outburst (quite different than how he reacted to me in my apartment... must be because his superior is present) 典reydisplayed the exact opposite response.

"I believe you need to know your place

Trey then pulled out an odd looking gun from his pocket and pointed it at me. _Holy shit!. _

Now, I may be skilled in self defense, but I have _never _had a a gun directed at me. Out of pure shock, I stumbled backwards and tripped due to the cord still tangled around my leg. Once I hit the ground, I found myself stunned yet again as I felt myself flying backwards and a light beaming out of the Super Scope. _What?_

Wide eyed and shaking, I watched as what I thought to be an old childhood toy firing a powerful beam and shattering the glass-like barrier that formerly imprisoned me.

It took me a little bit to comprehend what happened after that. However once I came back to Earth, or wherever the hell I was, I quickly looked for the Pikachu and worried for it's safety. I was relieved to find the little yellow ball siting right beside me; equally wide-eyed and stunned.

I then looked to the two men. Both thrown backwards onto the floor. While Commodore covered laid with his hands over his heard, Trey stared with a mixture of shock and anger. But I think its safe to say that both of them just as stunned~

I took that moment to finally unwrap the cord from my leg and transfer the coil of wire around my left arm and mount the Super Scope onto my left shoulder. I then grabbed the little ball of fluff beside me and perched it onto my right shoulder. I then put my training to good use and took no time in leaping off the ground towards the wall behind me. I then flipped backwards and swiftly kicked off the wall to launch my petite form off the wall and over men to the doorway.

My next action? Run like hell of course!

It seems that Trey finally came back to reality as I heard him shouting from behind 的 need backup NOW!

So far, we saw nobody coming our way and nothing but a glossy long hallway.

"Pikachu?

"Chaa?

"Can you fight?

The Pokemon nodded.

"Good~"

"Pika!"

With that, I smirked back and picked up speed to the end of the hall I saw twenty feet ahead. Leaving the hall behind us, I was next faced with a very large, auditorium sized, white room. The entire ceiling was glass. Not wanting to waste time, I chose this as our escape route. Pikachu understanding as well as we shared an understanding glance.

"Pikachu, can you use thunder?

The mouse only grinned wildly and nodded. Static beginning to dance wildly among it's cheeks. Pikachu the leaped from my shoulder and did what Pikachu's do best.

"PIIKAACHUUU!

A brilliant flash of thunder rushed down from the heavens, and shattered the once pristine glass dome above us. Seeing the danger in this, I quickly dashed and rolled to grab Pikachu and crammed us into the closest corner for safety. Once the shards had all dropped to the floor, (thankfully none stabbing me~) I re-perched Pikachu onto my shoulder and thought how to raise myself 30 feet too escape. With the sound of the glass no longer echoing through the building, I could hear the footsteps of many people (or whatever) coming our way. Pikachu, obviously hearing as well, let out a distressed cry and looked at needed to hurry.

I looked down at the Super Scope gripped in my sweaty tight grip and thought. _Hmmm, maybe this thing works like it does in Smash Bros... _

I wrapped both of my tiny hands around the handle to the device and took a deep breath. I then held down the trigger and pointed it to the floor. I smirked as I hard the familiar sound of it charging up. Within seconds, the device felt like it was filled to the brim with an insane power. _Way _more than that first time. I looked back up and saw we where already completely surrounded. Most where all men and women, some where familiar looking creatures (as a matter of fact, I swear I spotter Master Chief in the crowd... Master Chief... like wtf, seriously? Freaking Master chief is after me and a Pikachu... am I high?) but each one had something off about them. Some had the same Monitor black eyes, or bright neon hair. But I didn稚 have time to scan the _very _creepy mob before me. They all had more strange guns and weapons though. I could sort this all out when I'm far from here.

But you know what? I wasn't scared anymore. Just ready to act (and still wondering why freaking Master chief is here... does it not have better things to do? Yeah I said it. Samus showed her face. Master chief does not. Speculation~ K I'll stop! Again!"

Without further ado, I looked to Pikachu in warning. The little guy was fine~ That's when I let go of the trigger.

The little mouse and I flew out of there _way _faster than I imagined. Oh god it was scary! I closed my eyes and braced myself for it to end. Much like someone freaking out on a roller coaster. I Then remembered that we would _probably _be landing pretty hard to I forced myself to open myself to look.

_Oh shit. _

The Pokemon and I where heading towards the ground at full speed. It was a field, but geez! It's still gonna hurt. I then remembered the Super Scope... Still in my hand, I aimed it towards the field rushing to me and pulled the trigger to break the fall.

Well, it worked~

We slowed down a great amount and I took the moment after to flip myself forwards in order to balance myself. It worked like a charm, and I landed gracefully and my feet. I ran about ten feet to loose momentum and dropped to the ground in pure relief.

"We made it little guy!~

"Pikaa!~

Me and the Pikachu laughed for a bit. As the cheering dyed down, we both looked to the direction of the building we escaped from; which was now a good mile away. Much to our surprise... the whole thing was in smoke, flames, and complete ruin. Pikachu and I turned to each other with wide eyes and our mouth's agape.

"Did... did the gun cause that?"

"..chu..

We turned back to the scene and stared for a while with the same expressions. Having a conscience, I did feel bad... just a little... but very little because I _knew _that whole organization was bad news. I then decided that it was time to leave. I scooped up the little yellow form into my arms and began walking. Where to? I had no clue. I did know that this Pikachu was just as alone and confused at I was, and we needed to stick together. But we didn稚 travel very far before we where confronted yet again.

"Are you the ones who blew up that lab?

I turned around to see a woman. She appeared about 30 years old and had dark silver hair in a neat high ponytail and almond lavender eyes. Behind her where two girls; one who appeared to be about 15 years old with straight, long white hair and sky blue eyes. Though she was clearly younge than me, she was , sadly, taller T_T... She was holding the hand of a smaller girl who looked about 3 with mid length curly black hair and the same distinctive blue eyes. I would of prepared myself to fight, but the way the woman was smiling at us told me she was _happy _that this apparent lab was now in flames

"Yes I am... Is... is that a good thing?I braced myself as I asked such a dumb question. I was just hoping to get some info.

The woman simply smiled. 展ell, yes and no. My brother is trying to find something rather... inportant in there

Wait... so did I kill her brother? Why was she smiling? She seemed to read my mind as she waved her hands in front of her chest.

"Don't worry! He entered after the explosion! We just hope he can find what we came here to take

"Excuse me, but if you don稚 mind... what is he searching for?

Still continuing to smile, the woman laughed a bit under her breath.

"Well, it seems you're not as frightened as we had expected you to be. Quite uncommon for a human! she cleared her throat 吐orgive me, I did not mean to be so blunt, but you where actually one of the things we where coming to claim. We where not even aware they had a Pikachu as well! I'm relieved you're both safe

_Human? Uncommon? ...CLAIM? What is this woman talking about? _I was too secluded within my own thoughts to respond. Again, the silver-haired female seemed to understand my thoughts, and spoke again.

"I understand there is a lot to explain... We can inform about everything once Roku returns and we arrive back in scratched the back of her head and grinned 溺y name is Superia by the way, and these two are Wiichi and Ui. They're pretty shy

The two girls smiled and bowed politely without saying a word. I bowed back before going back to being confused. However, before I got too buried in thought, Superia grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back out.

"I know this is a lot to think about, but I assure you that all will be clear once were in safe territory. Just relax for now human

I nodded and smiled lightly before remembering I should introduce myself as well. Human diddn't really fly with me...

"Alright. Oh, and my name is Na-.. Adriane. Adriane Sakurai.I had to stop myself before using my middle name. 鄭nd this is my new friend Pikachu! ...that's what you go by, right? Pikachu?

"Pika!it nodded. The pokemon seemed happy that we where officially friends

"It's a pleasure to meet you Adriane Sakurai, and you too Pikachu!

"Pika, Pikachu~"

"Oh, just Adriane is fine!I smiled

"Superia, is that the human?

We all turned towards the new, much deeper, voice. Walking towards us was a tall man with jet black hair, and red eyes. He appeared the be in his 20's, but no older than 26. He wore a flannel gray and black button up shirt with a few buttons left unbuttoned. His hair was pretty messy, but it seemed to fall in the right places regardless. His face has a refined scowl that clearly showed absolutely no approval towards me... The way he said human was a clear indicator as well. With one arm, he was holding up a metal rectangular box. It seemed pretty heavy, yet this man showed no signs in fatigue or discomfort. He looked to be in pretty good shape though. I could see from the opening in his shirt that his muscles where clearly defined... Was this Roku?

Superia frowned at the approaching form 添es Roku. _And _her name is _Adriane_.

Yep, that's Roku.

"I'll give the creature credit for not going insane... yet.

_Creature? __**Creature? **_There it is again! I wont tolerate this again. Especially since I'm now in a better position!

"What's that supposed to mean? I am _no _creature, and I want to make sure that's clear right off the bat, because I submit to _nobody _do you understand me?

Roku scoffed 典alk like that, and you wont make it one week in Nintenia. Especially in these times. Theyre completely unfit for a mere _child"_

"_Excuse me? _I am NO child!

Roku simply laughed and turned away. 鄭ll humans are as oblivious as children anyways, so don't waste your breath

Okay, now I'm pissed.

Pikachu seemed to sense my next my next move as it swiftly jumped off before I ran full speed and the ebony-haired male, leaped from the ground, and swiftly swung my leg to kick him in his back. COMPLETELY unsuspecting it, he fell flat on his face, the turned around with a hilarious face of pure shock.

Was this the wrong thing to do? Well, by the hysterical laughter of three girls and a Pikachu coming from behind me, I think it was okay.

And he totally deserved it.

"Wow Adriane! I did not expexct that!Superia called

"Welll, how do you think I escaped on my own~

We all laughed a bit before Superia turned her gaze behind me and silenced herself. As I turned around to see what her focus was on, I noticed it was that metal box. It seems Roku dropped it after I surprised him, and it had broken open. Laying discarded in the grass was a sword. A _beautiful _sword. The material the blade consisted of seemed to glow and shine like a gemstone. As a matter of fact, it looked a lot like Diamond, but much sharper...

Superia made haste in picking up the blade, but when she did, the the blade seemed to glow wildly. As she attempted to raise it slightly to put it back into the box, it seemed to launch itself from her grasp and it almost appeared to slightly slash the sky before falling to the ground. As it 田utthe air, I could swear that I saw a faint cut, almost like the cut in my TV, in the sky...

The force of the blade's action threw Superia back a few feet and into the trunk of a nearby tree, and we all rushed over to her.

"Superia, are you alright!I said

"Piika!

Roku simply glared at me before giving a look that said 鍍his is all your fault

Granted, I did start this, I didn稚 know he was holding something like that sword!

"I'm fine, but we must get that blade into the box before it causes another gash in the realms!Superia spoke.

I then thought back to what Trey and Commodore said. Could this be that blade they spoke of? Well, it did come from that lab...

Feeling bad, I wanted to help and put the blade back for them. So, without much thought, I walk up to the blade. Looking at it, I could already feel an incredibly intense aura from it. After a moments pause, I dragged the metal box over (by the way, it was pretty heavy). I then picked up the blade. It felt fine it my grip. Not like it was gonna fly away again... but I was still careful. I took a moment to feel it in my grip, it seemed to be transferring it crazy energy onto me... I looked up from my slight daze and noticed that everyone was surrounding me; their face in complete awe.

"...you guys okay?

"You can hold the sword!Wiichi finally spoke.

"So cool!Ui chimed in. It seemed like it was everyone else's turn to be silent...

I simply smiled. Not sure what to do next, I just put the sword back in its case and placed the lid firmly over the top. I then looked to Roku and giggled a bit.

"I still think you池e rude~

Roku simply huffed and hoisted the box back over his shoulder. He then began waking in a rushed pace. Everyone else, giggled and followed suit in a more casual manner.

"Well, lets go. Looks like we have a lot more to explain than I had initially planned said.

"Well, I'm all ears one we make it to some civilization!I giggled

"Deal~

I then scooped up my little yellow ball of fluff and walked on in a determined stride.

We walked on for a few hours. Pikachu quickly fell asleep in my arms. Poor thing... It was clearly exhausted. I hated to imagine how long it must have been confined all by itself. The fact that it was a Pikachu was not a lot to handle anymore. I had no problem believing the situation anymore. Why? I did not know.

I took the silence of my walk to think. I thought about my siblings, and the 哲inteniawe where journeying to. But mostly about my siblings. I wondered what they where doing and how worried they where about me. It had become quite apparent that I was _very _far from home. I just hoped I could see them soon, so they wouldn稚 have to worry or be scared for me... or at least let them know I'm alright and safe. I was certainly more worried for them than myself. Hell, I wasn't even scared for myself at all!

By nightfall we made it to a paved path leading up a hill. Most of our journey was silent, so I was caught a bit of guard when Ui and Wiighi both cheered 鄭lmost there!~and grinned at me with glee. They seemed to be opening up quite a bit.

"You know, Wiichi and Ui usually aren't this open to new peopleSuperia smiled.

"Really? Well, I know how they feel. I've always been pretty shy...

Before another word was spoken, I was greeted with bright neon lights as I reached the hill's top. I was in complete awe as I saw before me the most advanced and futuristic city I had ever laid eyes upon. It looked as if it was straight out a a cyberpunk film. _Is this Neo Tokyo? Am I in Blade Runner land? _

I grinned wildly as I looked down at Pikachu, still in my arms and asleep, and shook it awake. It diddn't take long before the tiny Pokemon opened it's eyes and was greeted with the amazing sight before us.

"Chaa!~Pikachu cheered as it's eyes sparkled.

"Isn稚 it amazing buddy?"

_I wonder where this little adventure will take us next~ _

**To Be Continued~~ Of course :P **

**So what do you think so far? Just to clarify, some of you may have already guessed, but Trey, Commodore, Wiichi, Ui, Superia, and Roku are kinda half OC. Have you heard of the OS-Tan? They****池****e like every Window's operating system in the form of an Anime girl~ I wanted to do the same thing with game consoles and make them ****哲****intenia's royal family~ :3 They all resemble their console's color scheme~I thought this would be a better idea than bringing back Lana, who is not even a video game character! I hope the names don't sound stupid! I'm not fond of Trey or Commodore, but I couldn****稚 ****think of anything else at the moment! T_T If you have better names for them, let me know! Anyways, this is what console each character stands for: **

**Trey: Xbox 360 (Nintendo's competition ;P) **

**Comadore: Commadore 64 (No offense, it was a great little computer in it's day! I just liked the idea of Trey's minions to be old consoles that want a second shot in the limelight~)**

**Superia: Super NES (Same color scheme as the console :p) **

**Wiichi: Wii **

**Ui: Wii U (She's little cuz shes the newest family member~) **

**Roku: Nintendo 64 (His full name will be Jurokuyon, which is 64 in Japanese, but everyone calls this fellow Roku~) **

**So, I hope you liked this chapter, and 4 will be here in no more than 1 week! **

**Also, If you wanna see Adriane (I draw her a lot) Check out my deviantart. The link is on my author profile! I have a section for all my Original Characters~ So far, from this story, I only have Adriane and her sister Ayumi drawn, but Ill be posting every character on there very soon! Even the consoles~ **

**Thanks SO much your support guys! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!~ Heres the next chapter : 3 and if anyone has any ideas for the story, i'll be glad to hear them! **

**Enjoy!**

_I grinned wildly as I looked down at Pikachu, still in my arms and asleep, and shook it awake. It diddn't take long before the tiny Pokemon opened it's eyes and was greeted with the amazing sight before us. _

"_Chaa!~" Pikachu cheered as it's eyes sparkled. _

"_Isn't it amazing buddy?" _

We looked on in silence for a few moments. Taking every little detail of the breathtaking cityscape before us. Elegant skyscrapers towered above the night sky; warm neon lights emitting from each one. The whole city held a warm and exciting glow. It reminded me a lot like a Neo Tokyo... but without any problems or chaos.

"Welcome to our city" Superia smiled.

'"I-it's amazing..." I sighed

"Of course it would be to you..." I heard Roku mumble from behind. I shot him an offended glare. His condescending attitude was really getting to me...

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you assume I have never seen a city before?"

"No, I only mean that you are out of place." he growled.

I whipped my head back towards him Me irritation _very _apparent.

"How so?" I barked as I stalked over to him. His tall form towering over my short frame. As if I cared though.

"You need to know your place human." He hissed as he looked away from my glaring eyes.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" I snapped. I really had enough of this man; what was his problem? I didn't force my way into his precious little world!

Roku simply closed his eyes and walked forward towards Wiichi and Ui who where looking on with concerned faces. He smiled lightly at them and placed his hands on each of their heads.

_Wait, did he really just smile? _

I sighed and looked down. Pikachu, whom I seemed to drop in the process, was looking up at me with an awkward grin. My tension was let off as I smiled and bent down to scoop the Pokemon up into wy arms. I looked back up to see Superia approaching me.

"Don't worry Adriane. Roku will get used to you eventually. He's not exactly the social type..." Superia explained.

"Well I hope so~" I giggled "I do hope I'm not any burden to you being... human" It felt weird defining myself as a human.

"Oh don't worry! You're _very _welcome among us!" Superia waved her hands in front of her in a ditsy way. "I cant stress that enough actually... You're actually kind of a savior among us..." The silver-haired girl was more serious as she finished speaking.

"Savior?" I scoffed "How could I possibly help you guys?"

"Well, the fact that you're human is an excellent start actually... Roku knows that as well. He's just in denial at the moment..."

As I was about to speak, I was startled with the roar of a engine and lights approaching. I looked over and saw a slim and modern-looking car approach. It was a clean and glossy silver and had a very simplistic and futuristic look. The car came to a screeching halt in front of our group and the door flicked open. Out of it jumped a rather small framed girl. She seemed about 17-18ish and was built similarly to myself in stature. She had coral pink hair neatly pulled back into a bun at the top of her head. Her eyes where a pure glossy white and she was wearing a strapless black dress with white lace at the bottom. As soon as she bounded out of the unfamiliar vehicle, she ran straight to me with an excited look upon her face. As soon as the girl reached a proper speaking distance, she shot one of her thin arms out towards me and grinned with an uncontrollable excitement.

"Hiya! I'm Akari!~" the girl shouted "what's your name?"

"H-hi... I'm Adriane" I said hesitantly as I transferred Pikachu to one arm and shook hers with the other.

The girl began to giggle uncontrollably and I hesitantly took half a step backwards with an awkward grin.

"I'm sorry Adriane! I'm just so excited! I've never EVER met a human before! This is So great! I have SO much to ask you!~" Akari stared at me with an intense twinkle in her eyes. He hands meeteing to clasp in front of her chest as she talked... I mean, shouted.

It seemed this girl had the exact opposite reaction to me that Roku did...

Superia walked over and grabbed the tiny girl by her shoulders. "Adriane, this is our... energetic sister Akari... She can be a little startling at times"

"Oh no, shes fine!" I smiled

Akari and Superia smiled back until the younger looked down to see the startled creature I was holding...

"OMIGOSH! Is that a Pikachu? NO freaking way! It's SO cute! M-may I?" She held out her hands in a pleading manner.

I looked down at the little creature as it cautiously jumped into Akari's arms. As soon as the electric mouse reached her, she wasted no time in spinning around and cheering in glee.

"Well, I think its about time we get home... I'm sure you're tired of being in those dirty clothes" Superia said

I had been so focused on everything around me that I completely forgot about the toll my poor clothes and body had taken all day. I looked down to notice I was still in the clothing I had put on after work before my little trip to... Nintenia? I was in torn up pajama bottoms and a white Hard Rock Cafe sweatshirt. The sweatrshirt looked okay, save for it be kinda dirty, but I looked below it to see many cuts and bruises along my thin legs and the bottoms of my pajama legs completely totaled. I couldn't help but feel pretty embarrassed after realizing what I was wearing...

"Y-yeah, that sounds great!" I laughed nervously as I scratched the back of my head.

The car ride was fairly quick. Akari spent that time gushing about Pikachu (who came to not mind at all) and I took the time to take in the details of the city. The bright lights and little details reminded me of my yearly visits to Kyoto. I sighed as I reminisced in my mind. I hoped that I would never forget those feelings and sights. _I wonder if I'll ever see Kyoto again... _

As similar to Kyoto this city was, It was also pretty different. I noticed the streets where elevated and wide. Each one seemed to extend out and reach high up. Some even reached the top portion of the skyscrapers.

Among all of my observations there was one that stood out the most to me; there where no people. I was not sure of the time, however people where on the street at all hours of the night in the city...

As I continued to ponder the details of my new environment, I couldn't help but notice Roku glancing at me every so often from the corner of my eye.

As the ride came to an end, we stepped out of the car to see large, more traditional, looking home. It did not match the city at all, as a matter of fact, it was on a large hillside that was placed at the backdrop of the large metropolis.

We all began walking into the home. Once I entered, I was greeted with a very elegant and inviting entryway. Light, warm, marble floors spread to cover the entire are while the top of the space was open with high arches. I looked beyond the entryway to see a huge living space with the same marble floors and fine leather furniture. A fireplace elegantly placed at the right wall, and huge window replacing the entire back wall to frame the city perfectly. I walked into the space and saw a woman sanding by the window and talking with someone... with wings? I backed away a little, not knowing if I should make myself known. Superia and Akari approached me and smiled.

"Do you love it Adriane?" Akari squealed.

"Its... amazing" I said as I took another look.

"I'm glad you like it" Superia said "Akari will show you to you and Pikachu's room to freshen up, and then we can explain"

I was lead to a large bedroom with an equally large bathroom attached. The floors where a darker marble and accented with leather and dark wooden furniture. There was a TV, but it looked rather... unusual. Large french doors lead to a magnificent balcony at the end of the room. _This was for... us? _

I looked to Pikachu who was equally awestruck and bounding around the room in glee. I turned to Akari and bowed respectfully.

"Thank You so much!" I straightened back up to look at her "This is really amazing"

"Aww its nothin'!" Akari giggled "Theres clothes on the bed, take your time!~ Everyones really excited to meetcha!" She then turned to leave.

As soon as the door closed, I went straight for the clothes on the bed and rushed to the bathroom to clean myself of today's experience.

"Be right back Pikachu!"

A little while later, Pikachu and I found ourselves walking back down the hallway we came to our room from and making our way back to the main room. Both of us where clean and refreshed. The clothes given to me where _very _comfortable silk pajamas; it felt great to be out of my old clothes. I was still getting used to being in what appeared to be in a separate world from my own.

Actually, I don't think I could really ever grasp it... _or could I? _

As we reached the bottom of the stairs I looked to the right to see someone staring at us. I tured to face said someone strainght on. It turned out, it was not someone I had met yet, but he was still familiar.

Yeah, I'll never grasp this.

Standing in front of me was a boy. He had feathery redish-brown hair with gold decorations adorning it. His was a little shorter than me, and was dressed in white robes totally uncharacteristic from the apparel I had seen so far. On his feet where large brown boots while large cuffs where on his arms that seemed to match. He had big, pure white wings on his back. His big blue eyes stared at me with an unreadable expression.

There was no denying it; it was Pit...

I'm definitely not the best at awkward social situations, but I was faced with quite a few of these today. Not knowing what to do, I decided on introducing myself.

"Hi there~" I smiled as sweetly as I could "My names Adriane, and this is Pikachu"

"Chaa~"

Pit look at us with an even more unreadable expression, and began approaching us. After a few moments, he seemed to decide on his next action and spoke.

"Are you the one they said could help us?" The boy asked in a weak an uncertain voice, fear apparent in his eyes. He pointed to Pikachu as he said "us". Said Pokemon looked up at the boy with a frown.

_Wait... what? Help us? _

"What do you mean?"

"I was told you're a human"

I nodded

"Then you are the human that can help us... the one who bring us home!" The boy began to show more expression "I... It would be an honor to fight with you!"

"Wha..." I was taken back by Pits comment as I looked on with widened eyes. I looked down at Pikachu who was looking up at me. It's ears where lowered as it looked at me with a sad look. It seemed to know what Pit meant by a "fight".

I couldn't take any more confusion, it was very clear to me now that I was needed for something and I needed to find out what. I looked back up to Pit.

"Alright Pit, but let me talk to some people first..." I began walking briskly with Pikachu following at my side to find someone who could explain this to me... hell, at this point I would get it out of that jerk Roku if nobody else would tell me.

Surprised, Pit began running after us.

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

**Well heres chapter 4! Yay! I'd like to thank everyone who has read and supported my little fanfic so far. Again, if you wanna see Adriane, there's art of her on my deviantart~ The link is on my author profile : 3 **

**I'll be drawing everyone else too! As a matter of fact, I'll probably be posting some art tonight! :D I hope I portrayed Pit and Pikachu well so far! Any comments or ideas are always welcomed. At least two more Nintendo characters will be making their debut next chapter! **

**Also, Akari = The DS Lite. Akari means a light, not really lite, but I thought it would be a fitting name~ **

**Alsoo~ I'm making a better cover for this story! Expect to see it soon! :D **

**Again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
